XCamp
by kitkat.the.pirate
Summary: After Apocalypse, everything's cooled down... Now it's time for summer camp! All our favourite mutants are in the same lodge for two weeks... And chaos insues! R&R, you'll love it!
1. Day 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea of sending them to camp! And perhaps Tabby's car… Hmm…

"I wanna ride in Jean's SUV!" Kitty cried, pounding her foot on the floor. "It's like, the only other one left!"

"No way, man! I'm riding in there!" Evan reached for the door handle.

"If it'll make y'all shut up, Ah'll move. Y' both can sit in there." Rogue slid out of the car, pulling her army green duffel bag from the trunk.

"Thanks Rogue!" Kitty squealed, hopping into the silver car.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch!" Evan chorused, stepping in on the other side.

"Sure, whatevah…" She shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Glancing around the garage, Rogue observed all the possible rides. Kurt, Evan, and Kitty were riding with Jean in her SUV: full. Amara, Bobby, Rahne, Sam, and Ray were in the XUV with Jubilee driving. Full. Scott was taking his convertible and chose Roberto to ride with him. Full. "And then there was one." She sighed, making her way over to the battered, orange Mustang convertible. The young Jamie (a.k.a. Multiple) sat on the hood, his navy blue backpack slumped over near his feet. But as soon as she looked over the kid's shoulder, her jaw dropped as low as the backpack.

If any random person who had never met any of them walked in right at that moment, all they would see behind the wheel is a fun-looking blonde with at least four earrings… Each ear. A normal teenager, right?

Not if that normal teenager was a Miss Tabitha Smith.

'_Kitty an' Porcupine are gonna pay…' _She thought, smacking her forehead. "Tabitha," She started, counting to three before continuing. "Please tell me you're not driving."

"Why would I say that?" She smirked.

"How did you get stuck here?" Rogue asked, this time the question directed at Jamie.

"Roberto gave Scott fifty bucks," The little boy shrugged. "And Jubilee said she's never riding in a car with me again." Rogue smiled, ruffling his hair and dumping her bag in the trunk.

"Git'n the car, squirt."

"Besides," Tabby sighed. "It's only like a five hour drive. What could happen?"

Rogue and Jamie glanced at each other and then stared at her in terror.

**A very, **_**very, **__**very, VERY, **_**long and POTENTIALLY DEADLY drive later**

"Here we are!" An energetic Tabby said as she drove down the dusty road.

"Land!" Jamie cried as he leapt from the car, kneeling down on the ground.

"Oh. Mah. Gawsh." Rogue stammered as she nearly fell out the door. "Ah. Am. Dead." Jamie was kissing the dirt.

"Are you two okay?" The familiar bright pink sneakers of Kitty Pryde were the first things they both saw aside from the ground. The Chicago-born Valley Girl bent over, raising a brow.

"Kitty, this is all your fault!" Rogue groaned.

"What?"

"Never mind. Why did you come over here?"

"To like, give you this!" She waved a paper in front of her face. "It's a list of your schedule and roommates. I'm in the room across from you." She smiled, dropping it before running off. Rogue looked at the sheet, blinking as she scanned all the way to the bottom.

"Hmm…" She mumbled. "Cabin 1L: Rogue, Sofia Mantega, Talia Allardyce, Wanda Maximoff. At least Wanda will be there…" She muttered, slinging her bag over her shoulder and heading towards the Lodge.

With a sigh, the Louisiana-born girl stood in what she assumed was the lobby. There was a big staircase in the center, breaking off into two wings. The boys seemed to be on one side, girls on the other. Rogue shrugged as she headed up to the girls' wing. 'Cabin 1L' apparently stood for the first room on the left. It wasn't that big, definitely not as big as the room she shared with Kitty back at the mansion. It was barely enough to fit two bunk beds on either side. One the top of the right one, a bright red suitcase sat idly. The bottom was free. Setting her bag down and sitting on the bed, a voice interrupted the silence.

"'Ello, mate. Guess you're moi roomie, eh?" The voice spoke from the other top bunk in a clear Australian accent. Rogue looked up, staring at the sight before her. A girl no older then seventeen sat on the bunk, her eyes glued to the pages of a battered copy of Tolkien's _The Silmarillion_. She had on a long sleeve blue shirt layered under a tight white t-shirt that had 'I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it' written across the front. Her faded jeans had holes in the knees, and her pale blue Converse sneakers had splotches of paint all over them. Her skin was a peachy color, not quite pale and nearly tan. Her eyes were an ocean blue, the same color that was painted on her nails. Her long, deep marine hair was pulled back into a messy bun with a black scrunchie.

"Yah, guess so. Ah already know Wanda, so are you Sofia or Talia?"

"Talia," She smiled, tossing the book aside and holding out a hand. "You Rogue, then?"

"Last time Ah checked." She shrugged, shaking her hand. "Have Ah met you b'fore? Ya look real familiar."

"Nah… This 's loike moi second month in America, sheila." Talia shrugged, swinging her legs over so they can dangle from the side of the bed. "Doubt I'd a met ya already."

"Rogue!" Wanda came close to smiling as she walked through the door. "There you are, I've been looking all over! I cannot _believe _my _brother _has to be here."

"Who, Pietro?" Rogue asked as Wanda sat on the bed opposite her.

"Do I have any more twins?"

"No."

"Here's your sign."

"You've seen way too much o' that Jeff Foxworthy."

"Yeah. Anyway, you wanna go down and see who showed? I'm curious to whether the Acolytes are here or not."

"Acolytes?" Talia piped up from the top bunk. "Who're they?"

"The retards that served under my father, Magneto." Wanda shrugged. "Until he disappeared, of course."

"Hey," Rogue interjected. "Ah happen t' know you have a crush on one o' those 'retards'."

Wanda blinked. "Let's-go-down-there-now." She said in a speed to match her 'dear' brother's. Rogue only laughed and followed her out. Talia blinked, leaping off the bed and heading after them.

The lobby was a nuthouse. Kitty was dragging her stuff up the steps, Evan was grinding down the railing (He actually brought his skateboard), Kurt was hanging from the balcony that led to the boys' wing, Lance was chasing Toad around, yelling something about a ruined present (assumedly for Kitty). Talia sighed, heading into the cafeteria. Remy burst through the door, mumbling about never letting John near a steering wheel ever again. Seconds later, said Aussie came in as well, laughing silently to himself. Rogue laughed, sitting on the top of the steps next to Wanda. After a little while, when everyone seemed to be settled, someone else came through the door.

She was tall, about 25 years old, with crystal blue eyes and long blonde hair held up in a ponytail. She had on denim Capri's and a light blue t-shirt with 'STAFF' written on it in white. "Hello, everyone." She said in gentle, but loud voice. "I'm Emma Frost, the head of this camp. You all have your schedules, correct?" A collective nod. "Good. Ground rules: Don't do anything stupid enough to get hurt. We all leave for the beach at eleven forty-five AM, if you miss the vans you're stuck here 'till we all get back at one forty-five, are we clear?" More nodding. "Good. Alright, other then that, you can change your schedule at breakfast, which is optional and begins at nine thirty. But, at ten fifteen, the food is put away. If there are any questions, you can talk to me or any of the staff. Dinner is in a hour, you're free 'till then." And with that, she walked down a hall that was under the girls' wing.

"_Bonjour, chere_." (Hello, dear.) The familiar Cajun accent rang out from behind them. And, to nobody's surprise, Remy was leaning against the wall.

"_Adieu, marais rat_." (Goodbye, Swamp Rat.) Rogue answered, standing and heading up to the girls' wing with Wanda on her heels.

"Haha, got burned by th' sheila, did y'?" John laughed as he walked up the stairs.

"Shut up, firebug." The pyromaniac shrugged, glancing around the lobby. He did a double take, however, almost sure that he saw a girl with sapphire hair dart after Rogue and Wanda.

"Nah," He shook his head, walking down the hall behind Remy. "I'm just imaginin' things…"

When the three arrived in their room, someone was sitting in place of the bright red suitcase. She was about Talia's age, with long, reddish-brown hair and almond-shaped, chocolate brown eyes. She was tan, with a plain yellow t-shirt, jeans, and brown Vans sneakers. "Hello." She said with a distinctive South American tilt that Rogue recognized from Amara's first few weeks at the mansion. "I'm Sofia."

"Rogue." The southerner stated before sitting on her bunk.

"Wanda over here." She shrugged, collapsing on her bed.

"I'm Talia, mate." The Australian girl climbed up onto her mattress. "If all 'f ya don't mind moi askin', what 're yer powers?" (It's an all-mutant camp, if you haven't figured that out…)

"I control the force of wind." Sofia demonstrated by pushing a breeze through the room, though the door and window were closed.

"Chaos magic," Wanda shrugged off the other girls' stares as though it was the simplest thing in the world. "I can defy the forces of nature, gravity, and physics; all that stuff, making chaos. Example: someone's hair spontaneously bursting into flames." This earned a laugh from Rogue. Jean would never look at Wanda the same way again.

"Ah absorb energy and –if it's a mutant, their powers-through skin contact." Rogue shrugged. "And Ah can't turn it off."

"That sucks." Talia sympathized. "Oi can—."

"_Rogue!" _Kitty pounded on the door. _"Wanna go out to the docks? Like, everybody's already out there!"_

"Sure, Kitty, Ah'll be out there in a sec." Rogue stood, heading for the door. Shrugging, the other girls tagged along.

Turns out, everybody _was _out there. There was one dock, but nobody went in the water. It was bright green! And the area was all swampy. Rogue was thoroughly convinced Remy would be right at home.

"Like, there you are!" Kitty exclaimed. "You won't believe it. I'm rooming with Tabby and Amara! And this other girl named Laurie. She's pretty cool, though. That's her over there." She pointed to a blonde girl sitting on the edge of the dock, her feet dangling over the water.

"Nahce." Rogue shrugged. "Ah'm with Wanda, an' two girls named Talia and Sofia. They seem nahce 'nough."

"I like, totally can't believe this is an all-mutant camp. It's so cool!" Rogue nearly returned the smile, pulling on Shadowcat's elbow and pointing towards the Lodge.

"There's Miss Frost. Ah think it's time for dinner…"

Author's note: Alrighty then! Here's most of Day 1, I'll skip over the evening meal for now and next chapter go straight to Day 2. (I don't know how many days they'll be…Hmmm…) They'll be everything—Swimming at the lake, go-carting, games, even paintball—Mutant powers allowed. Should be fun. Review!


	2. Day 2 preview

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. Bleh.

Okay, so this isn't really Day 2. It's just a preview of what's to come, I realized that I'm going to camp next week and would have a much better fic with fresh camp stories… I'll still incorporate stories from last year, too. But I didn't want to make you wait a week, so here you go for now. Remember, preview!

* * *

Emma Frost had a megaphone with a bullhorn.

And she liked to use it.

The campers discovered this at 9 A.M. on the morning of their second day. It resulted in quite a number of startling reactions, some of which including thumps, bangs, and other various unidentifiable crashes, some explosions on both girls' and boys' sides, and muffled profanity in several languages from under pillows.

And there was Emma, standing in the middle of the lobby and holding up the horn like it was a trophy.

"Alright," She stated through the megaphone. "It's nine A.M. everybody, breakfast is in a half an hour. It's gonna be ninety degrees by noon people, and I suggest you dress accordingly. We left the weather witch at home."

Rogue pulled her head out from under her pillow, blowing a strand of white hair away from her face and glancing around the cabin. Wanda had flew straight up in bed, knocking her head on the bunk above her, and then chucked a hex bolt into the window. She immediately knew that they would be needing duct tape for this room. Sofia was already up and dressed, brushing her hair while sitting cross-legged on her sleeping bag.

Talia, however, was sprawled out on the floor in a groaning heap.

"Erm, Talia, aren't you in the _top _bunk, hun?" Rogue winced as the girl slowly sat up, pushing her frizzed blue hair away from her face.

"Yah." She glowered. "Oi hate that woman.""

"Come on," Rogue stifled a laugh, climbing out of bed. "Let's go eat."

* * *

And there you go! You have been reading a preview of Day 2, I will return to see you in a week and a half with Day 2! (And perhaps 3, or more.) 


End file.
